Candas Jane Dorsey
Candas Jane Dorsey (born November 16, 1952) is a Canadian poet and science fiction novelist. Life Dorsey was born and still lives in Edmonton, Alberta. She became a writer from an early age, and has been a freelance writer since 1980. Dorsey has written television and stage scripts, magazine and newspaper articles, and reviews. Dorsey co-founded the Edmonton Bullet arts newspaper in 1983. Since 1991 she has been a founding partner of Wooden Door Associates, a communications firm.Candas Jane Dorsey, Alberta Writers Directory. Web, Apr. 5, 2017. She was editor-in-chief of The Books Collective (River, Slipstream and Tesseract Books) from 1992 through 2005. Dorsey teaches and does workshops and readings. She has served on the executive board of the Writers' Guild of Alberta, and is a founder of SF Canada. Writing Dorsey writes across genre boundaries, writing poetry, fiction (mainstream and speculative, short and long form), arts journalism, and arts advocacy. Recognition In 1988, Dorsey received the Aurora Award, the Canadian science fiction and fantasy award, for her short story "Sleeping in a Box". Her 1997 novel Black Wine won the Aurora Award, the Crawford Award, and the James Triptree, Jr. Award. Awards *Aurora Award, for best short-form work in English for "Sleeping in a Box", 1989. *City of Edmonton Arts Award, 1988. *YWCA Women of Distinction Award in Arts and Culture, 1998 *IAFA Crawford Fantasy Award for Black Wine, 1997 *James Tiptree Jr. Memorial Award for Black Wine, 1998 *Prix Aurora Award (Best Long Form Work in English) for Black Wine, 1998 *Writers Guild of Alberta Howard O'Hagen Award for Short Fiction for Vanilla, and other stories 2001 *(shortlisted) Spectrum Award for A Paradigm of Earth, 2002 *(shortlisted) Sunburst Award for A Paradigm of Earth, 2002 *Alberta Centennial Medal (for career-to-date achievement in arts and culture), 2005 Except where noted, award information courtesy Writers Union of Canada.Candas, Jane Dorsey, Member Profile, Writers Union of Canada, Web, July 8, 2012. Publications Poetry *''This is for You''. Vancouver, BC: Blewointmentpress, 1973. *''Orion Rising''. Vancouver, BC: Blewointmentpress, 1974. *''Results of the Ring Toss''. Vancouver, BC: Blewointmentpress, 1976. * Leaving Marks. Edmonton, AB: River Books, 1992. Novels *''Hardwired Angel'' (with Nora Abercrombie). Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1987. *''Black Wine''. New York: Tor, 1997; Neustadt, ON: Five Rivers, 2013. *''A Paradigm of Earth''. New York: Tor, 2001, 2013. Short fiction *''Machine Sex, and other stories''. Victoria, BC: Porcepic Books, 1988; London: Women's Press, 1990. *''Vanilla, and other stories''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2000. *''Ice, and other stories''. Hornsea, UK: PS, 2018. Edited *''The Nuts and Bolts of Community Economic Development'' (edited with Ellen Ticoll). Edmonton, AB: Edmonton Social Planning Council, 1984. *''Tesseracts 3'' (edited with Gerry Truscott). Victoria, BC: Porcepic Books, 1990. *''Prairie Fire: New Canadian speculative fiction'' (edited with G.N. Louise Jonasson). Winnipeg, MB: Prairie Fire Press / MWN, 1994. * Tesseracts 8: New Canadian speculative writing. (edited with John Cute). Edmonton, AB: Tesseract Books, 1999. *''Land/space: an anthology of prairie speculative fiction'' (edited with Judy McCrosky). Edmonton, AB: Tesseract Books, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Candas Dorsey, WorldCat, Web, July 8, 2012. Audio / video *''Dark Earth Dreams'' (CD; with music by Roger Deegan). Edmonton: Tesseract Books / Arktos Recordings, 1994. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Books *Candas Jane Dorsey at Amazon.com * ;About *Candas Jane Dorsey: Saving the world at Locus Online. *Dorsey, Candas Jane in the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *Candas Jane Dorsey at the Alberta Writers Directory *Candas Jane Dorsey at NeWest Press. *Interview with Candas Jane Dorsey, Challenging Destiny, 2000 Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Bisexual writers Category:Canadian science fiction writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Canadian women writers Category:Science fiction editors Category:People from Edmonton Category:Writers from Alberta Category:Clarion Workshop Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets